The government inspector Ryker/Propwash Junction is closed!/Dusty and our heroes talk to Mayday
The way the The next day and Dusty and our heroes talk to Mayday scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue. (The screen changes to show the Fill 'n Fly the next day, as Ryker arrives, with his siren blaring for a second, then barrier tape is put around the Fill 'n Fly, and Ryker's pitty Kurtz places traffic cones around Mayday, while Ryker stands in front of him.) Chug: (reading the logo on Ryker's bodywork) "TMST"? Sparky: "This Means Serious Trouble." Big trouble. Dottie: (sighs) "Transportation Management Safety Team." Ryker: Mr. Mayday, were you at the specified point of attack, and applying an extinguishing agent within three minutes from the time of alarm? (Kurtz starts writing on a clipboard as Mayday talks.) Mayday: Well, I... I-I didn't have the time to look at a clock. (chuckles, then notices Kurtz) I-Is... Is that guy writing down everything I say? (Kurtz turns to the next page.) Ryker: Yes. Mayday: Well, uh, I... So he just wrote that down? Ryker: Yes! Mayday: And that? Ryker: Yes! Mayday: And that? Ryker: Yes! Mayday: Oh. Ryker: Can you provide me with your self-inspection records and emergency procedure plans? Mayday: Oh, look, now, we don't have many emergencies around here. (chuckles) Besides, uh, we did get the fire out. Ryker: Is that your contingency plan, Mr. Mayday? Every time there's an incident, you topple a water tower? Dusty Crophopper: This was my fault. Mayday: Hmm? Dusty, what happened? Dusty Crophopper: I clipped the tower. I flew out last night because I... (sighs) Why? Why did you? It wasn't good to try and test your limits, because you could've blown your gearbox. Thomas: So that's what it's all about. Twilight Sparkle: Now, Dusty, I'm sure what you did was an honest mistake. Mayday: She's right, Dusty and it was an accident. Ryker: (clears his throat) It's clear this airport has no plans for an emergency, and equipment from last century. So, unless Mr. Mayday gets refurbished, and acquires a second fire-fighting vehicle in accordance with CFR title 14, volume three, chapter one, section 139, sub-paragraph B, I am pulling this airport's certificate of operation for non-compliance of rescue and fire-fighting regulations. Mayday: Oh, Chevy. Not good. Gordon: Oh, the indignity! James: Who could be a second firefighter? Not me. Not me either. Twilight Sparkle: And I suppose everyone else will be shocked about this. Kurtz: (clicks his pen) (Then the screen shows different residents commenting after hearing about the news.) Leadbottom: Propwash Junction just got shut down?! Resident 1: With no active runway, how can anybody land? Resident 2: They can't! That's the problem. Resident 3: There goes the Corn Festival. Kate: But I already finished my corncob costume. Everyone, please! Sunset Shimmer: Don't panic! We can sort this out! Thomas: Nothing to worry about! Skipper Riley: Now, now, now, everybody, calm down. Brody Enid: Calm down? Skipper Riley: Calm down. We'll get this sorted out. Just calm down! Brody Enid: Calm down? Motel's booked! This Corn Festival is what butters my corn. Skipper Riley: Brody, Brody, we've already figured this out! Dottie, show them. Dottie: (as she and Sparky show a drawing of Mayday in his current look) This is Mayday now. Chug: I did the drawings. Very clever, Chug. Dottie: We add a new 400-watt siren, a 2,000 GPM roof turret, a high-capacity water tank with integrated class A foam cell, (as Sparky shows a picture of an upgraded Mayday) and we'll have an all-new Mayday. Sparky: Get out! He gets rocket boosters? Scootaloo: Wow, didn't expect him to look like that. Is that supposed to be right, Chug? Chug: That's right! Fueled by good old hydrazine and nitrogen tetroxide. Of course, remember, that stuff is highly explosive, so you'll want to keep it away from any open flames. Percy: Oh. Sparky: But h-he's a fire truck. Twilight Sparkle: So he would have to take the rocket boosters off when he comes to a fire. Chug: Exactly, Princess Twilight. Go on, Dottie. Dottie: So, for Mayday to keep his job and get Propwash reopened, we just need to find a second firefighter. Leadbottom: What?! At this time of year? It's fire season! Citizen: How much is another firefighter gonna cost? Leadbottom: I'll tell you how much. Too much! If we hire one, we might as well hire two. Brody Enid: Oh, for crying out loud. Gee, this tarmac is getting awful hot! (While the citizens are talking, Dusty and the whole of Team Equesodor notice Mayday driving sadly back to the fire station as the sun sets.) Where's he goin'? (They all come to the entrance, where Mayday is stalling with his back facing the door.) Dusty Crophopper: Knock, knock. Mayday: (clears his throat) Oh. Hey, Dusty. Hey, everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Look, Mayday, we might be able to find a second firefighter. You'll see. Right, everyone? Rest of Team Equesodor: (general agreement) Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) I just... Hmm. I wish there was, uh... You know, I just... I wish there was something I could do. Mayday: Oh, there's nothing. It's... It's all right. I'm old, Dusty. Looks like my firefighting days are over. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, no. No, Mayday. Don't be like that, Mayday. Pinkie Pie: The whole town needs you, and without you, we won't have two firefighters. Dusty Crophopper: Look, there's still plenty of firefight left in you. (takes a view of the certificates and medals on the wall) Look at... I mean, right here, "Firefighter of the Year." Mayday: Huh, 1968. Edward: Oh. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Uh... Your Bronze Star. Mayday: Old and tarnished. Like me. Twilight Sparkle: Well, uh, I believe you still have some ability in you. Not that I know. (noticing a picture of Mayday with Sarge) Hey, is that you with Sarge? Mayday: Yeah, back in the old times, we were old pals. Well, I know that he resides in Radiator Springs. That is also where our friends Lightning McQueen, Mater and Sally live. You know, Mayday, you should come and see him some time. Mayday: Thanks, . Dusty Crophopper: (notices another picture, showing Mayday watching a biplane spraying water) Oh. Is this... Is this you and an old crop duster? Mayday: Hmm? Dusty Crophopper: This one, right here. Mayday: (takes a look) O-Oh, yeah. Mendocino, 1956. Oh, '55, '55. Yeah, I was there. Yeah, I was there. I got to witness one of the very first aerial firefighters. Dusty Crophopper: Oh. Thomas: Wow! Mayday: Nowadays known as a "SEAT." Dusty Crophopper: A "SEAT"? Mayday: Yeah. A "Single Engine Air Tanker." Dusty Crophopper: Huh. Mayday: You see, instead of dusting crops, you know, like you used to do, they drop water. Dusty Crophopper: Wow. Mayday: Yeah. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, Mayday? Mayday: Mmm-hmm? Dusty Crophopper: What if, uh, I became our second firefighter? Mayday: You? Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Dottie will fix you up, and I'll get certified. Mayday: W-What about your racing? Dusty Crophopper: Look. Right now, we need to get Propwash reopened. Me... And you. Mayday: I don't know what to say. Thanks, Dusty. Category:Scenes